Kagema
by Souji Vizard
Summary: Okita Souji estaba acostumbrado al silencio de Saito. El sake sabía muy bien esa noche, y esa era la única razón por la cual seguía sentado en esa habitación. Souji lo observó bien, y por un momento, esa aura de misterio que siempre acompañaba a su compañero le pareció más atrayente de lo normal. Iba a pasar una noche que jamas hubiese pensado.


**Disclaimer:** la historia de Hakuouki pertenece a sus respectivos autores.

* * *

**Kagema**

_Souji Vizard_

Okita Souji estaba acostumbrado al silencio de Saito. Pero después de más de dos horas ya era desesperante. El sake sabía muy bien esa noche, y esa era la única razón por la cual seguía sentado en esa habitación, frente a su camarada.

Había intentado sacar cualquier tipo de tema para hablar y ayudar a digerir más lentamente el sake que ya les estaba causando efecto. Desde el tradicional tópico sobre el clima hasta preguntas indecorosas sobre lo que pensaba de algunos miembros del Shinsengumi. Pero nada, Saito sólo respondía con monosílabos y frases cortas, si es que respondía. Su paz era imperturbable y su silencio… simplemente aburría.

Era verano y aunque la medianoche había pasado ya hacía horas y el rocío de madrugada traía fresco, las chicharras seguían llorando afuera. Los dos, únicos capitanes despiertos en todo el cuartel, ya se habían acostumbrado al constante agudo cantar, al igual que a la luz de la vela que estaba próxima a apagarse. Casi de la nada, Souji recordó algo gracioso y en otro de sus intentos desesperados por hacerlo hablar, se lo dijo a Saito.

―La última vez que fuimos a Shimabara estuve hablando con Yoshikawa-kun. ¿Sabes quién es?

Saito levantó la cabeza para verlo. Eureka, había captado su atención.

―Un oficial del escuadrón de Harada, si no me equivoco ―dijo con voz severa pero en un tono muy bajo, como siempre al entablar una conversación normal.

Okita sonrió divertido, cruzándose de brazos: ―¿Y sabes qué se dice de Yoshikawa-kun?

Saito lo miró con sus profundos ojos de ese color tan particular y levantando una ceja, que no se veía tras su largo flequillo oscuro. Aun así, Souji interpretó el gesto, pero volvió a mirarlo divertido, porque quería escuchar de boca de Saito eso que todo el Shinsengumi sabía.

―Que es afeminado.

Saito dio un trago rápido a su sake, sorprendido de sí mismo de compartir con el niño mimado de Kondou-san tal frivolidad. Souji rió contento y dejó el _tokkuri_ casi vacío a un lado y puso su espada sobre sus piernas cruzadas. Se moría por decir lo que venía a continuación.

―Bueno, resulta ser que creo que sé la causa. Te lo cuento si te interesa, Hajime-kun.

Saito suspiró, dejando también su sake de lado.

―Claramente tienes deseos de contarlo, Okita.

―Pues bien, ―Souji no se hizo rogar― esa noche en Shimabara me confesó que era un _kagema_. ¡Fue tan obvio, no sé cómo no se nos había ocurrido antes con Heisuke!

El joven espadachín esperaba ver al menos el mínimo gesto de sorpresa en su compañero, pero no ocurrió nada. Por un momento, Okita se había olvidado que estaba hablando con el taciturno Saito Hajime. Después de eso, la conversación murió y ambos volvieron a hundirse en el silencio otra vez, y posiblemente a la incomodidad. Que uno de tus subordinados haya sido un _kagema _no era algo muy digno. Pero el Shinsengumi estaba abierto a cualquier persona dispuesta a luchar por un ideal, sin importar de donde vinieran.

―Recuerdo que en el pueblo se rumoreaba que un pariente mío era _kagema_ en Edo.

Souji miró curioso a Saito que, imperturbable, volvía a tomar otro sorbo de sake como si aquellas palabras nunca hubiesen salido de su boca. Souji lo observó bien, y por un momento, esa aura de misterio que siempre acompañaba a su compañero le pareció más atrayente de lo normal. Se preguntaba que ocultaría Hajime detrás de esa postura tan estoica, de esos gestos lejanos e impersonales, y que pensamientos escondería detrás de tan pocas palabras. De repente, se preguntaba muchas cosas.

―Me pregunto qué se sentirá ser un kagema ―dijo en voz alta, pero prácticamente para sí mismo.

―Suena… interesante.

Souji contempló como los labios de Saito se curvaron casi imperceptiblemente. Pero aun así, eso le dijo muchas cosas. Él también sonrió, con la misma satisfacción mezclada con lascivia como cuando veía en batalla a su enemigo bañado en sangre. Y su espada a punto de atravesarlo otra vez.

Se paró con pesadez y acomodó su wakizashi dentro del obi, pensando que en momentos volvería a sacarla de ahí otra vez. Su noche iba a terminar de una manera muy extraña.

―Te espero en mi habitación entonces, Hajime-kun ―dijo desapareciendo tras el shoji.

* * *

_tokkuri:_ botella donde se sirve el sake.

_kagema: _prostituto joven masculino. Eran a menudo aprendices de actores de kabuki y servían a una clientela de mujeres y hombres.

* * *

Bueno, es la primera vez que subo algo en el fandom de Hakuouki y la primerz vez que me meto un poco en el mundo del yaoi. En realidad no me gusta ese género, pero esta idea que me vino de la nada hoy a la mañana tenía que ser escrita. Espero que les haya gustado, y si les parece dejen una review, a ver que tal funciono como fujoshi (?) jajajaj


End file.
